


A Jailbreak And Accidental Kidnapping

by Bam4Me



Series: Daycare Center [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 13 year old Obi, Caregiver!Jango, Caregiver!Qui, Force Visions, Galidraan fix it fic, Gen, Little!Obi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Padawan Obi-Wan, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Obi-Wan is a stubborn little thing. This is probably a universal trait.





	A Jailbreak And Accidental Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be like... 1k... I actually STOPPED it from getting out of hand guys I just... this series might be my biggest ageplay series for this fandom. 
> 
> Also, at the beginning, you'll notice I changed around some of the events from the Jedi Apprentice series so they still happened, but under different circumstances, and in a slightly different order, otherwise Obi wouldn't have been at the temple when Galidraan happened.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Obi-Wan has had a rough last year. His mission to Bandomeer with Master and Xanatos and Master Tahl had almost taken all their lives, and the subsequent crash on Melida/Daan that had ended in Tahl being blinded and Obi-Wan somehow ending up trapped in the planet with Qui-Gon while Xanatos rushed Master Tahl back to the temple… well let’s just say, it was nothing that any of them were expecting.

 

As far as missions go, Obi-Wan was old enough now at almost fourteen years, to go on just about any mission the council would send him and his master’s way, but what had happened during that extended foray into the outer rim, was more than most children their age could handle.

 

Which is why the crèche masters were  _ convinced _ that Obi-Wan had been through unaccountable trauma and had put him back in rotation with the other children while Qui-Gon was needed to help Grandmaster with some battle that might take place on Galidraan.

 

They had said that the True Mandalorians were killing political activists on the planet, which Obi-Wan knows is a lie. When his master and grandmaster asked him why he knew it was a lie, he knew it was from a dream.

 

Which is precisely the exact moment he could see their faith in his sanity collapse into dust, and they had politely nudged him off to stay in the crèche while they went off to figure out the truth about the True Mandalorians.

 

And he was stuck here, going to his weekly mandatory mind healing sessions and having playtime with the initiates and other littles who were in the crèche.

 

He didn’t really like it. Master says he’s going through puberty the same as every other human and stewjon his age, and he was craving to be treated more adult. That eventually, he’d have fully separate headspaces between big and little, and it would help him to keep a separation to function entirely on his own if he so wished.

 

It was exciting and amazing and he couldn’t wait to grow up so he could know what it’s like, to be big with responsibilities and then little with those he cares about. He thinks his favorite person to be little with will still be Master, because Master is amazing and perfect and warm.

 

But still, that didn’t mean he wanted to be all cooped up in the crèche, being treated like some idiot baby. The other day, one of the senior padawans cooed at him, and he imagined drop kicking her off the side of the temple. The thought seemed to have reached her, and she was studiously avoiding him now, sensing the anger from being treated like a baby.

 

He had his whole damn life to be a baby, he’s sort of pissed off that no one but Master seemed to have any interest in letting him grow up.

 

Master says he has anger issues, and they’re working on them together when they meditate in the mornings and evenings. He hasn’t been meditating or sleeping properly since Master left a week ago. He doesn’t like sleeping, and he glared at the last person who tried to tuck him in, but that lead to him not being tucked in and not being able to sleep because of it, and so it’s been a while since he’s properly slept.

 

Which is why, when he’d finally been wrangled into his bed in the littles dorms for naptime, he’d finally given up on sleep, and the masters in charge had assumed he would be passed out for a good eight hours.

 

They have  _ long _ since given up on getting him to sleep for appropriate periods of time, knowing fully well that it was better to get him to sleep at all, and let his master deal with getting him back on a schedule when he got back to the temple.

 

Obi-Wan was usually in the nocturnal classes anyways, back when he was still living there.

 

And so, none of the masters came to check on him when he woke up, damp with sweat and breathing hard, heart going fast in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

He’d had a vision. And for some reason, this vision was more chilling than any other, it was outright frightening. He never wanted to see this vision come true. There was fire and men in suits shooting Jedi, and a man he called brother, burning alive.

 

And in his heart, though he didn’t see him, he knew his master was dead.

 

That wasn’t okay. He needed to make sure that didn’t happen. But it’s okay, because he thinks, maybe, it might already be in the motion of not coming to pass. If he acts now, none of that will happen.

 

He let out a shaky breath, taking a moment to stabilize his force signature so no one would come see if he was okay, and slid out of the bed. He was still wearing his play clothes, and grabbed his robes off the hook hanging next to the bed, slipping them on and reaching down for his stuffie, grabbing his pacifier off the clip on his shirt, and slipping it in his mouth, before leaving out the dorm room door.

 

He had to use the force to help him escape undetected from the front of the crèche, but when he did, he stopped, listening to the way the force moved around him, before following the path it lead him on.

 

He ended up on the lower levels of the temple, walking towards the holding cells.

 

It felt like… Master and Grandmaster must be back from their mission. But no, now wasn’t the time to go see them. Not at all. 

 

He chewed on the bulb of his paci, putting a hand up to the lock pad next to the cell area.

 

Every Jedi had their own code to work for access areas. Some codes didn’t open specific doors. His code, would  _ not _ open this door. He didn’t know a code that would. He frowned. He didn’t know how he was expected to get in there. He looked to the force for help, and in that moment, felt the flow of almost every Jedi in the temple, and when it ebbed, he knew what to do. He focused on the mechanics itself, and pushed them in ways they weren’t supposed to be pushed, letting the force use him as a conduit.

 

This would never keep his identity secret, he’s pretty sure any guard worth their training would be able to trace his force signature, plus, if he was correct about who was in the cell area, his own master would trace it back to him in seconds, but he just needed to go unnoticed for long enough to… what does the force want him to do? He’ll find out soon enough.

 

He hugged the stuffie tight to his chest as the door opened almost silently, letting him enter the area without much fuss.

 

There was an entire hallway of cells here, though Obi-Wan had never heard of more than three of them being in use at once. Generally, the Jedi didn’t deal with too many criminals that needed to be kept here.

 

In the first cell, he found him. The man from his dreams.

 

Jango Fett.

 

He looked sad, staring listlessly down at his helmet while he blinked at nothing. He looked lost in memories. Obi-Wan knows what that feels like, even if it’s more of visions, than memories, for him. Jango looked so  _ young _ compared to the visions. He was only six years older than Obi-Wan. 

 

“What happened.”

 

Jango twitched, and didn’t look up, fingers still tracing a pattern on the helmet. “We were hired to do a job, to keep a group of people safe. If I’d known they were Death Watch, I never would have said yes…”

 

He trailed off, looking lost again.

 

But not angry. Good. Obi-Wan can help him, just as long as he keeps anger out of this. He’s sure of it.

 

“No True Mandalorian can live alongside the Death Watch.”

 

Jango twitched, almost painfully, and looked up with wide eyes, watching him through the force field around the cell. He swallowed, suddenly moving from shocked to worried. What was a  _ little _ doing down in the cells? Surely even the Jetti know not to let their younglings into danger, right?

 

“Hello, sweet one, what are you doing here? Are you lost? What’s your name?”

 

As if a Jetti would get lost in their own temple. At least, not one who looked like he’d lived a thousand lifetimes, like he’d know how to get out of this place with his eyes closed.

 

The boy frowned at him, looking back at the door he’d come in, and back into the cell. “I’m Obi-Wan. Are they alive?”

 

“Excuse me?” Jango looked shocked, blinking at him again like he’d thought Obi-Wan might be a little slow. Obi-Wan got that look enough just for being a little, but he didn’t think Jango was looking at him like that for his pheromones. Jango had caregiver pheromones so strong Obi-Wan could smell them through the vent next to the cell. They obviously weren’t Master’s pheromones, since those smelled different.

 

Obi-Wan sighed. The pheromones smelled good, and made him want to find Master and get cuddles in his lap until he was feeling better. His head was all itchy and he wanted someone who wouldn’t treat him like an idiot like those jerks down in the crèche. 

 

“Did the True Mandalorians die?”

 

Jango looked horrified at the very idea. “What? No! None of us died, I surrendered when the Jetti… uh, Jinn, I think, I surrendered when he said he thought we were all in a trap. I didn’t want to see my men die.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, jaw set firmly for a moment. “Good. Then there is hope. I will not tell you what I see of the future, since many things may not come to pass if I tell you of them, but I will tell you of what I saw in another world. Another universe where you didn’t surrender.”

 

Jango was standing next to the opening of the cell now, bucket under one arm as he looked down at the little Jetti in confusion. Whatever is this child speaking of? “Are you… saying that you see the future?”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Few Jedi can see the future, and not all that we see, comes to pass. Master says my visions give me anxiety. He is not good at visions himself, he doesn’t always know how to help. Master Yoda helps.”

 

Jango nodded slowly, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “What use would it do to tell me what could have happened?”

 

“Because if you don’t know what could have happened, you won’t know how to avoid a mistake of this size again. You know fully well that the Death Watch wants your supercommandos dead. In another world, they succeeded. They tricked Master Dooku into battle with the True Mandalorians, and all but one, was slaughtered.”

 

Jango looked sick. “And the one?”

 

“You. You killed six Jedi with your bare hands before getting away, and going into hiding. You became the galaxy’s best bounty hunter after that, with a lifelong hatred for all Jedi.”

 

Jango slowly nodded, looking a little sick to be honest. “If I… if I had to watch every True Mandalorian die at the hands of Jetti… I would probably hate them. What matter is it to you? Maybe I’m going to cause some trouble for you down the line that you’re hoping to prevent?”

 

He didn’t sound accusing. He sounded truly curious at the answer. Obi-Wan fiddled with the pacifier on the end of the strap, and hugged his stuffie close, deciding to give him as much of an answer as he could without giving too much away. He stepped closer to the cell, speaking in quiet tones. “Jango, I need you to leave this temple, and I need you to leave without anger. Please?”

 

Jango looked heartbroken, but Obi-Wan had no idea why. He looked utterly sad though. “Leave without anger? Whatever for, sweet one?”

 

Obi-Wan sniffled. He was starting to feel tired again. “Jango… You need to leave this temple without malice, and you need to leave with the knowledge that your people are alive, because the Jedi honestly never meant to hurt any of you. My grandmaster was given orders from Judicial to slaughter you all on sight, and they listened when I asked them not to because even just the  _ hint _ that they were wrong is cause enough for a Jedi to save a life instead of take one. Jedi never meant for things to come to this, and I would apologize on behalf of the entire order if I thought you’d believe it, that none of us want you upset with us for the senate’s blunder.”

 

Jango was quiet for a long moment, before a gust of air left him, and it took him another moment to remember to breathe again. “I believe you. This was the senate’s mistake. It could have been a massacre, and yet the worst that has happened is me and my men taken into custody.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes far older than any little should have. “Your men will be released within a week, I’m sure of that much. But at least they’ll be released. None of you did anything wrong. You were hired for a job, and you did it. Your employer was less than truthful with any of us.”

 

Jango let out a little sigh, wondering why he was letting himself be platacted by a little of all people, but Obi-Wan looked like he’d rather bite a blaster than lie right now. He nodded. “Okay, a week in custody, I can handle that.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head and darted his eyes up towards one of the security cameras. The little red light flipped to black. “No, you’ll get out of here now. Just be sure to get gone as soon as you can.”

 

Jango raised an eyebrow at the powerful little Jetti. He hadn’t even twitched in turning off the camera. “How the hell are you going to get me out, kid?”

 

Obi-Wan held up a hand to the keypad and did the same thing as he had before to open the original door to the cell area. “I don’t have the key code to get you out, but if I trick the pad into accepting the key code of every Jedi in the order all at once, it’ll open without alarm. Fries the system too though, so it’s best not to close the door after. One of the guards has been attempting to figure out why the keypad is stuck outside for the past minute. You probably have about ten before they figure out what happened.”

 

Jango  _ really _ wanted to take this boy with him. He could raise him to be a great warrior. Such a smart little Jetti.

 

The force field dropped around the cell, and he stepped out, looking down at the tiny little redhead. “Where now? If there’s a guard outside, I’m unlikely to get out that way.”

 

Obi-Wan just nodded and started off towards the other end of the hall, the two of them moving fast. When they turned the corner there was a dead end, but Obi-Wan knelt down and immediately started loosening bolts on a vent with the force. When he had the vent loose and lifted off, he gave Jango a pointed look and motioned for him to get in.

 

That was going to be a tight fit.

 

He crammed his head back in his bucket and got in the vent as quietly as he could. The little crawled in after him, looking much less claustrophobic with how tiny he was. He pulled the cover back on with the force and the two of them froze in place as they heard a loud banging in the cell area. Apparently, the guards had managed to get in. Obi-Wan seemed calm as ever, holding his stuffie tight to his chest, while Jango focused on keeping still so his suit wouldn’t give them away.

 

After a half a minute, it was quiet again and Obi-Wan started directing him down vent shafts. 

 

The next vent they came out of lead to a remote ledge on the side of the temple, and he raised his eyebrow before dropping down, reaching up to let the little boy drop neatly into his arms as he came out after him.

 

They seemed to be on one of the sides of the temple, because there weren’t many people keeping guard, if any. Jango pulled something out of a pouch in the side of his suit and held up a grappling hook.

 

“Unless you have any better plans than this, I’m going to have to use this. Are you going to go back in the vents, or should I attempt to drop you off on the front steps like an unwanted baby?”

 

Obi-Wan had to resist a tired little giggle. How unprofessional. “Just take me with you. Drop me off close to the senate. The whole temple is looking for us now, but they wouldn’t suspect you’d go anywhere near it. I’ll get a ride home from there.”

 

Jango looked ready to argue for about half a second, before he sighed and held his arm out to him. “You damn well better hold on. I’ll focus on getting the two of us to the ground without breaking anything and I won’t drop you on purpose, but if you slip it’s your fault.”

 

Obi-Wan grinned, deciding not to mention that he’s pretty sure he knows how to do a free fall without breaking anything. That might encourage Jango to loosen his hold.

 

Using a grappling line to get down the side of a temple so big it was in the clouds, was a little bit slower than just jumping off the side, since Jango had to find them a foothold twice on the way down before letting them repel the rest of the way to the bottom, but it was sure fun.

 

He looked around for a second before tugging Jango into a little alcove next to the base of the building and tugging him down that alleyway, away from the ground level entrance of the temple.

 

It was darker down here, no natural light getting to the ground here, but since they were between the senate building and the temple, it was a fairly nice area.

 

Which, isn’t saying much, since it was still a city with crime everywhere.

 

Jango seemed content to let the little drag him around, simply basking in the sweet pheromone scent he gave off while they moved. He smelled like candy.

 

Obi-Wan pulled them down a vendor’s street and the two of them were immediately accosted with fifteen vendors all trying to pull their attention in every direction. They both seemed immune, walking along like nothing was a bother, until Obi-Wan got a smell of something… well it smelled way more edible than the cafeteria crap they try to pull off as food in the temple, and his stomach growled.

 

They both stopped, and Jango looked down at his stomach for all of three seconds before sighing. “Hungry?”

 

Obi-Wan was bright red, stuffing his pacifier in his mouth with a little nod. “It’s okay, I can wait till I get to the senate.”

 

Jango gave him a stern look. “As soon as you’re in that building, you’re going to have half the building coming down on you for what happened. Let’s get something here, we can eat along the way. God knows the senate is a while away on foot.”

 

Obi-Wan looked a little guilty but followed him. “You know, you could probably ditch me here and I’ll be fine. I’ll either go to the senate, or just stay here an hour before going back.”

 

Jango was  _ horrified _ at the idea of leaving Obi-Wan in this side of town alone, and this was arguably the  _ better _ side of Coruscant. That would be unacceptable. Even with that lightsaber under his robes, he was still a little, and some guys liked to make targets out of littles. It was a bad idea. 

 

Obi-Wan just looked at the stubborn set to the man’s face and nodded, accepting his fate as Jango’s ward for the next hour or two.

 

“And what can I get for you two then?”

 

Jango pulled out a credit chip at the first food stand that Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to devour whole. Some sort of whole roast bird, and he bought a single order for them to share, and what looked like fruit juice from a vendor halfway up the street. Obi-Wan looked at him like he’d given him the world.

 

What a  _ sweetheart _ . Truly.

 

The pheromones were probably going to his head. 

 

By the time they got to the senate, Obi-Wan was skipping along with his hand in Jango’s, full and little and happy and utterly  _ sleepy _ . He was ready for a nap. A long nap.

 

Jango and Obi-Wan stopped in front of the building, and just looked at each other for a moment. Jango hated to say it, but he was gonna be sad to see the kid go.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll see each other again.”

 

Jango raised an eyebrow. “We will?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah. We see each other, and it’ll be nice.”

 

Jango still wasn’t completely convinced what the kid saw was true, but he’d wait it out, and if his men were released within the week, he’d know there was some measure of truth to it. He nodded, a lump in his throat. 

 

Obi-Wan just smiled and lifted up his stuffie, waving his ugly little paw at him. “Bye bye Jango.”

 

Jango couldn’t help the little smile. “You know, I never got his name.”

 

Obi-Wan grinned. “It’s Tenny. He’s my friend.”

 

Jango was utterly charmed. “Well, Tenny, you better keep an eye on Obi-Wan, else he goes and gets himself kidnapped from the temple again.”

 

Obi-Wan giggled. “No silly, I don’t do anything I don’t want to. I be safe. I’ll see you, okay?

 

Jango nodded. “Okay.”

 

He watched the little go into the building, and counted to ten before taking off in another direction, blending into a crowd so he could get as far away as possible.

 

He wouldn’t get captured again if he had anything to do about it.

 

***

 

When Qui-Gon got to the senate, looking frantic and a little pissed, he expected any number of things. Obi-Wan crying and upset from being kidnapped. Obi-Wan crying and upset with himself for letting a prisoner escape. Obi-Wan tired and angry at everyone and unwilling to be helpful because the crèche masters say he hasn’t been sleeping.

 

But no, that isn’t what he found. He found Obi-Wan, looking dead tired, but alive and not upset, sitting in the living room to senator Nael Organa’s diplomatic suite while Bail played a game with him involving soft blocks.

 

Obi-Wan looked less than half awake, but not too upset about it.

 

He stopped in the doorway, just watching the little boy for a moment while Dooku, Yoda and Mace took the chance to catch up with him, just breathing in the sight and force signature of his padawan alive and well and unharmed. For the first time in hours, he could breathe again.

 

“Master Jinn? Are you okay?”

 

Qui-Gon blinked, looking over at Nael, before nodding, unable to find words at the moment. Nael just nodded. “I understand. If Bail up and disappeared… well, I guess I’d be the same.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded, listening to the other Jedi masters enter the room behind him as he came in, going over to Obi-Wan’s side with a shaky step. He knelt down next to his padawan, but it took the tired little a good five seconds to realize anyone was there.

 

He looked up at his master, and Qui-Gon could see the moment his resolve crumbled, lifting his little arms up with a half sob coming out.

 

He was  _ so  _ tired.

 

“Master!”

 

Qui-Gon sat on the floor as Bail got up, moving to go over to his dad while Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his lap. The boy was going to be on probation for a  _ long _ time after this. Maybe the rough year they’ve had now is starting to wear on him.

 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t be the first Jedi, little or not, who overall ended up preferring a quiet life. Though something whispered that it wasn’t quite that that Obi-Wan was looking for. But it couldn’t hurt to give him at least a half a year of quiet missions where nothing of importance happens, if for both their piece of minds.

 

“Obi-Wan, why did you let him out of the cells?”

 

Obi-Wan was sniffling into his neck, burrowed into his robes for heat, utterly little and needy right now.

 

“Couldn’t let him be mad, Master. The force told me I needed to do it.”

 

Well that… well he couldn’t really argue with that. He might not understand it, but they could get better answers out of him later. Obi-Wan hasn’t properly slept in a week, and he’s so utterly little, if they started asking questions now, he’d just end up crying.

 

He stood up with his small charge in his arms, turning around to look at his masters with a face aged ten years since that morning. He’s afraid this child will just scare the life out of him one day.

 

“I think Obi-Wan would like to go home now.”

 

Dooku raised an eyebrow at him, but slowly nodded, feeling the stress and tiredness rolling off the boy in waves. Dooku was utterly fond of his grandpadawan, but even he knew just how bad this situation was. “And when he gets home?”

 

Qui-Gon glared at him, helping Obi-Wan adjust in his arms to a more comfortable position, already in the process of falling asleep on him. “He’ll go to bed, since he’s almost completely unconscious right now, unless  _ you _ would like to be the one to invasively invade his memories while he’s helpless to stop you?”

 

The idea made Dooku turn a little green, while Yoda just looked unamused at Qui-Gon’s suggestion. Such a thing to a Jedi was akin to rape. None of them would get any answers from the child before he woke. If he really  _ had _ been compelled by the force itself, then they were going to have bigger problems than Obi-Wan letting a man out of the cells.

 

“Back to the temple, we will go. Slept the night through, Obi-Wan has not, since you left.”

 

Qui-Gon nodded. He kept the little boy in his arms the whole speeder ride home, and ignored Obi-Wan’s room in favor of putting him in his own bed that night, something normally reserved for bad vision nights and when Obi-Wan was sick, paranoia telling him to keep his padawan close. 

 

No matter the reason Obi-Wan did it, he would be on his side. The force told him he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
